Problem: First consider the expression for: The sum of $8$ and the product of $-2$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $8$ plus the quantity of $9$ times that expression
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-2$ and $x$ $-2 \times x = \color{orange}{-2x}$ What is the sum of $8$ and $-2x$ $-2x$ $ + 8$ What is the quantity of $9$ times that expression $9 \times (-2x + 8) = \color{orange}{9(-2x+8)}$ What is $8$ plus $\color{orange}{9(-2x+8)}$ $9(-2x+8)$ $ + 8$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $9(-2x+8)+8$.